


Until I breathe my last

by sempiternalbreakdawn



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Action, Aftermath of GSD, Angst, Bad Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Romance, a tad bit of domestic fluff, guns and swords, slow burn in a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternalbreakdawn/pseuds/sempiternalbreakdawn
Summary: Held after the Second Alliance-PLANT war back in CE 74, Athrun Zala has finally gotten what he ever wanted in life- a simple and normal life with Cagalli Yula Athha.But it seemed that Athrun's fears are coming back, afraid that he would lose the one and only person he cared for.It all started with a nightmare.





	Until I breathe my last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mozukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozukki/gifts).



_It was dark and the wind blew strongly against his face. He held his gun- trembling as he tried to aim at the man in front of him. He gripped his hand tighter, but that only made his hands shake even more. He couldn’t see the man’s face, for the hood was covering most of his features. But he could see his eyes- that intense stare which bore straight into his forest green eyes. The hooded man stood very still, strangling her neck in one arm and pointing a gun at her temple._

_His breathing was loud and hoarse as he tried to focus on the task at hand._

_“Don’t do this… We can talk this out, alright? Let her go, and I won’t shoot you… Please..”_

_The hooded man let out a loud cackle, echoing through the dark and narrow alley, “And why would I do that, Zala? I mean, you have everything you wanted! Fame, honour, wealth, and even getting your precious princess? Damn Zala I’m jealous of you.”_

_He chuckled dryly, pulling the hammer back on his revolver, “But it’s time, I’m gonna take every single happiness away from you. Slowly. One…. by… one….”_  

 

_“Ath-“_

 

_“NO-“_

 

_-BANG-_

 

Athrun screamed, jolting up from his bed. He unconsciously gripped the sheets as he tried to catch his breath, sweat already beading down his face. 

_Cagalli_. He turned to his right and saw the sheets rising up and down in a calm manner. Athrun slowly pulled them down, and there lay the blonde curled up next to him.

Athrun heaved a sigh of relief as he sank back onto his pillow. He faced his golden sleeping beauty as he watched her sleep. Her breathings were slow and steady as she slept in deep slumber. She had always been a deep sleeper, and he was glad she wouldn’t wake up to his screams in the middle of the night; apparently it was the 4th time this week. He urged to tell Cagalli about his dreams, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do that. _Would she really leave him for that?_ Athrun didn’t want his only future to slip away from his fingertips; there would be nothing left for him to live for if she did. He wrapped his hands around a red stone hanging around his neck, gripping it tight. It had become a habit whenever Athrun felt like he needed a punch, apart from getting good luck of course- the haumea stone gave him strength in a sense. The blonde started to stir as her face turned into a frown. She stuck out her hand and was trying to hold onto something. A smile tugged upon Athrun’s lips as he stretched out and held her hand. Her hands were small, but warm in his. She stopped fidgeting and a soft smile crept up onto her face as she held Athrun’s hand tightly, drifting back to sleep.

Athrun on the other hand, stayed awake. He was too afraid to close his eyes again; afraid that the warmth in his hands would leave him; afraid that his one and only ray of happiness would vanish in a blink of an eye……

Afraid that his nightmare will become a reality.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“…And in the afternoon, I have to get this shit proposal before- Athrun? Athrun.”

“What? oh sorry, you were saying?”

Cagalli glanced at him questioningly as Athrun continued stirring his cup of tea. It has probably gone cold and yet he has not drank his tea ever since he came down for breakfast. Athrun has not said a word of response from the time Cagalli stepped foot into the balcony and started babbling about the amount of workload she had to get through for the day.

“Athrun, is everything alright? You look like you’re either too bored of my complaints or you’re thinking about something. Deep. What’s wrong?” Cagalli frowned as she waited for Athrun to answer.

She knew Athrun’s head must’ve looked like a hamster running around in its wheel right then. In fact, Cagalli noticed Athrun was feeling a bit spaced out for the past few days. She never asked him because she knew he would tell her once he was ready to. They’ve established this mutual form of communication- that they would share what was on their minds as long as they’re comfortable with it. Cagalli knew this would be difficult for Athrun, but he has made lots of improvement ever since he came back to Orb and stayed in the Atha estate with her. They trusted each other, and Cagalli trusted Athrun with all her heart. But this time, Cagalli realised, it was different. She knew by just looking into his emerald eyes, which she would never stop falling for; no, it didn't show anger or hatred, but hints of sadness instead. Most of all, those eyes depicted fear.

“No, it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it, Cagalli. Go on, continue what you’re saying,” Athrun replied, smiling mildly.

“Don’t change the subject here. You’ve been in a daze since morning,.” Cagalli said stubbornly, but softened when she laid a her hand on his. “You know I’m here to listen to anything that’s on your mind.”

The Atha estate was massive to begin with. It had plenty of rooms that were rarely, or never been occupied in the first place. But apart from the large, echoey manor that they both had lived in, Athrun and Cagalli spent most of their time in the open balcony. It has grown to be one of their favourite places in the estate; not because of the glorious scenery when the sun rises at dawn, but also because of the stories and memories they have shared there; It has became their safe sanctuary.

“Look, I know it has been a month or so since you’ve been back in Orb. And I know you’re carrying lots of burden and responsibilities ever since then,” Cagalli said wryly, playing with his finger as she continued,

“Now that Orb is getting ready for the annual gala, you have inspections, conferences and meetings to attend to this week. And I know the criticisms and threat letters are still piling in ever since you’ve been appointed as Admiral. Kisaka is still trying to catch those bastards who send those but that shouldn’t stop you from-“

“Whoa whoa calm down, Cagalli,“ Athrun laughed. “I didn’t say I would give up my position because of some pointless death threats.” Athrun held Cagalli’s hand gently and looked at her with warmth. He firmly continued, “Coming back to Orb and becoming a citizen here is what I’ve always wanted. But being here with you is one of the best decisions I’ve ever made. And I would never ever take that for granted. No matter how long the public would take to like me, it wouldn't stop me from leaving your side.”

Something ached in her, but her heart quickened nevertheless. Blushing, Cagalli couldn’t explain this conflicting feeling, but his words were enough to feel secure for now. She held Athrun’s face in her hands and smiled sadly as she stroked his cheek.

“I thank you for that, I really do. But despite all of that, I don't want you to feel like you're going through this alone. Tell me if you’re alright.”

Athrun looked at Cagalli and noticed the sadness in her amber eyes. He brought his hands to where her hands were and held them tightly. He felt guilty for not telling her about the nightmares. They were just nightmares after all. But why was he so hesitant? How would he be able to describe the tragic scenes he dreamt to her? All the bloodsheds and gunshots he envisioned, how it would always end up with her dying before he could even try and stop it. With all of that, he didn’t want to worry Cagalli, this wasn’t supposed to be a huge deal anyway. But Athrun wondered why he was letting his fear get the better of him- the irking gut feeling that something was just not right about all of this. Athrun couldn’t risk all of that, he just couldn’t. His reason to live was sitting right in front of him. He vouched with his life, that even after the first and second Bloody Valentine war, he would protect her.

“As long as you’re here with me-” he smiled genuinely, “I will be alright.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kisaka gave the last of the remaining documents to Athrun. “Everything’s ready for tomorrow. Nothing should go wrong since we’ve double checked the area for any potential bugs and nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.”

“Sorry for the trouble, Kisaka,” He answered heavily as he stood up from his chair. “You know as well as I do that this is the first gala Orb has held since the second Bloody Valentine. It’s too huge of an event to not have potential threats lurking around. I wouldn’t be too surprised if such people would appear because of me.” Athrun’s eyes narrowed slightly as he took one last look at the documents.

Kisaka walked towards Athrun and placed a hand on his shoulder, his eyes studying his expression. “Look, security is going to be tight and we have plenty of bodyguards to look after Cagalli. She’s well taken care of, but you. You’re not a bodyguard now, Athrun. You could be their target too. Are you sure you don’t need a bodyguard or someone to be with you at least?”

“Thanks for your concern Kisaka,” Athrun smiled mildly. “I think the Orb Representative should be our first priority. Besides, Athrun Zala or rather, Alex Dino, was once a bodyguard. He should be able to take care of himself.”

“Very well. I shall be off. Get home early, Athrun. You look tired,” Kisaka patted his shoulder once more before heading for the door.

Athrun sat back on his desk and sighed. Leaning back against his armchair, he closed his eyes, drained by the amount of paperwork he has been staring at for the past 8 hours. No matter how many times he has read the safety procedures for tomorrow’s gala, he couldn’t shake off the feeling that something wrong was bound to happen. The countless nightmares he had made him skeptical; too skeptical in fact. Annoyed at his own uneasiness, Athrun ran a hand across his face tiredly.

He glanced at a wooden photo frame sitting on his desk. Athrun could still remember how that photo was taken, it was all thanks to Kira after all. A hand was cupping Cagalli’s cheek while her hands were wrapped around the waist. His in fact. Neither of them were looking at the camera, but at each other, smiling. It was taken during his appointment as the new Admiral of Orb and Athrun could still remember vividly then; how Cagalli ran up to him and threw a hug at him despite the massive crowd of people. Although both knew they would usually keep their professionalism at work, that day was an exception. There was something that Athrun loved about that photo- it wasn’t just Cagalli looking extremely radiant and glowing, but her genuine smile that showed happiness and something else. Love? Has his expression always been like that whenever he looked at her? He would never know, but Athrun had Kira to thank for that candid shot. A gentle smile crept upon his lips as he reminisced that memorable day. He wanted to see that smile again, everyday for the rest of his life. He was more than certain then, that if his dreams were to be a reality, he would be ready to protect his one source of happiness at all cost.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Sorry, Athrun…”_

_“No! don’t leave me.”_

 

_“Why didn’t you save me?”_

_“I tried to, but-“_

_“Lies… Lies.. LIES.”_

 

_“You’re too late, Athrun. Pity you can’t save your little princess.”_

_“A-athrun…. h-help… m-“_

_“CAGALLI!”_

 

_“You’re not strong enough Athrun. And you’re weak! Scared that everything’s gonna be taken away from you when you just experienced happiness. Scared she’s gonna leave you, scared she’s gonna die, scared you’ll be a-l-o-n-e.”_

 

_“No, I’m not… I’M NOT AFRAID.”_

 

_“Look at your hands, they’re bloody… red… just like your princess…. because you couldn’t save her..”_

_“NO-“_

 

_-BANG-_

 

Athrun gasped as he jolted from his bed; his heart pounding and his breaths short, which seemed as though he had ran for miles.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he noticed he was gripping the sheets tight _again_. Athrun looked at the sleeping figure beside him. Still sleeping, he thought. He looked up at the wall clock which read 3am in the morning.

He got off the bed and walked out of the room quietly, making sure he wouldn’t wake Cagalli. He needed some air, he couldn’t stay there for now. Athrun walked towards the kitchen counter and stood in front of the sink, his hands on the counter as he tried to recollect himself.

The silence in the kitchen made his blood as cold as the air which crept through the open window. It was exceptionally silent, there were no rustling of leaves and the birds were quiet. As his ears became more accustomed to the lack of sound, he could hear his rhythmic breathing and his heart beating that brokered the air. The nightmare still haunted him somewhat, the scenes replaying in his head like a broken record; voices which sounded like they were constantly whispering in his ears.

Athrun slammed his fist onto the counter. It was loud, echoing through the large spacious room where he stood, but he couldn’t care less. He stared down at the sink as he tried to divert his thoughts to something else. Was he getting more afraid? Was he not strong enough? He clenched his fist tight in frustration. He hated this feeling, hated feeling useless, hated feeling powerless for being unable to protect the future he hoped to share with someone he loved so dearly.

He was too in deep of thought that he didn't realise a pair of hands gently wrapped around his bare waist.

“You weren't there when I woke up,” Cagalli mumbled, her forehead pressed onto his back.

“Sorry, just needed some air,” he answered dully.

“Having nightmares again?”

Athrun looked up in dismay, but kept his expression hidden, trying not to sound too astonished, “How did you-“

“3 days ago. You were sleep-talking and saying things I couldn't quite understand. It got worse until you started gripping the bed sheets. I should’ve woken you up then. I’m sorry.”

Athrun turned around to face her, but his head still hung low. He couldn't bear to look at her in the eye and tell her how powerless he felt. The kitchen was dark, yet they didn't bother to turn on the lights. The moonlight was bright enough as it shone through the window panes and onto the counter. Cagalli couldn't see Athrun’s features clearly, but she could sense the vibe between them- it was gloomy and tense. She glanced at his fists- stiff and clenched.

The shock and terror Cagalli felt still lingered in her when she saw him slamming his fist onto the counter, ringing through the silent kitchen. She followed him soon after Athrun left the room, and she walked behind him, waiting for him to suspect that someone was following him. She had always known Athrun to be quick with his senses; too quick that sometimes she assumed that he might have a sixth sense. But this wasn't the case, she wondered. He made no sort of reaction as he continued to drag his feet through the hallway and into the kitchen. It didn't take long for Cagalli to approach him because she was afraid he might end up doing something reckless.

Cagalli held his clenched fists and smoothed his fingers out. He must’ve not realised that he had been gripping them too tightly. She then gently held his hands and looked at him. His hair was covering most of his features as he continued to stare at the ground.

“Look at me, Athrun.” Cagalli whispered. Athrun lifted his face, meeting her gaze. It was only then that Cagalli could see his face under the moonlight. His midnight hair framing his chiseled face, features distinct and his jawline looking more defined than usual. Then there were his eyes. Those deep emerald eyes looking softly at her. But what Cagalli saw in them were powerlessness, fear and guilt. When has she seen this before?

She slid her arms around his as she embraced him. “Tell me what you’re thinking,” Cagalli said softly. She didn’t need to hear what happened in his dreams if he couldn’t, as long as she stayed by his side, that’s all that mattered.

“I dreamt… that you were not by my side anymore… that I couldn't save you in time. Because I’m weak.” Athrun sighed as he held Cagalli tighter, afraid that he might lose her as a result, vanished into thin air.

“It’s always been the same dream for the past few days…. the exact scenes over and over. I don’t know what these dreams are telling me, but if those really do happen to come true, I’m always one step behind, a step too slow. And by the time I got to your side, you slipped away, and I have nobody else to blame but myself because I’m not strong enough to save you.”

Athrun pulled her away from him, gripping onto her shoulders as he met her gaze, his eyes glistening with plea. His voice broke a little as he spoke, and Cagalli wondered why her heart started to ache even more.

“Am I not deserving to be by your side? Or am I too powerless to save you from danger? That I’m just harming you as a result?” He hung his head, and a part of her broke together along with the words he had spoken.

_Was that what he has been thinking all these time?_ Cagalli shook her head.

“It doesn’t matter what your dreams mean. What matters most is the way we’re living our life, and I like how I’m living right now, with you. The Athrun Zala that I know and love is a strong man who cares for the people who mean the most to him, till he throws himself into reckless situations.”

A smile slowly casted upon her lips as Cagalli reminisced about the times Athrun has done for her; The day when they first met on a deserted island, how she stubbornly threw a loaded gun onto the floor, yet how he instinctively knew the bullet could’ve hurt her and flung himself to save her with his body; how she was _this_ close to stopping him from self-destructing the Justice Gundam in Genesis; the countless times he shielded her from harm during those days he named himself Alex Dino; the day she reciprocated her feelings for him when he told her he would protect her before going for war, with a kiss.

She brought a hand up to his chest and she could feel his heart thump under it. She listened to it- it was slow and steady.

“When you truly love someone, you’ll know what to do to protect that someone in your own ways.” Her voice calm and strangely peaceful. Then, Cagalli brought her hands to his face as she held it up; and pulled his face nearer. She knew he was still taller than her, so she tiptoed, pressing her lips gently on his forehead. Smiling, she looked at him.

“Just do what your heart tells you, Athrun. That’s what you’ve always been doing, right?”

Athrun was mesmerised by her radiant smile with the moon which continued to shine through the window panes. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he brought his lips to her. It wasn’t desperate nor demanding; it was slow, gentle and passionate. He brought his hands to her waist, as he held her closer to him. Pulling away now, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed. They stood like that in silence, embracing the tranquility and peacefulness they both shared. Athrun and Cagalli looked at each other and smiled. There were no words needed, for they understood each other; understood what was needed to tell each other.

“Now that we’ve got that settled now, shall we head back to bed?” Cagalli patted his chest cheerfully as she grabbed his hand, leading them both out of the pantry.

A smirk casted on Athrun’s lips whilst enjoying being pulled by her,

“Yeah.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The ballroom was massive for a hotel. Obviously, security was as tight as ever that night- Orb guards were positioned at almost every corner of the room and nobody could enter the reception without an official invitation; of course, a thorough security check was proposed by Athrun. Athrun stood at one of the pillars with his hands behind his back. He has been standing there for almost half an hour greeting every guest member he sees walking past him. Despite all of that, he couldn't hide away that strange instinctive feeling he had since he arrived. Standing in his fitted black suit with a white button down shirt and black pants, he unconsciously adjusted his black tie- he never liked wearing ties since it made him feel more uncomfortable amongst all the other layers he wore underneath it. Athrun scanned the ballroom; people coming in in their suits and gowns, mingling with one another as the waiters waltzed themselves through the crowd serving them champagnes. Within the crowd, Athrun recognised most of the people there; captains, lieutenants, officers whom he had seen numerous number of times in the office. He spotted reporters and journalists walking through with their cameras and notepads. He expected this to happen; after all, this gala was supposed to be celebrating the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War and for obtaining a peace treaty with PLANTS and the EA. As much as this would be the biggest event of the year, Athrun thought as his eyes narrowed, the possibility of this event being under attack was incredibly high.

Athrun was too deep in through when a hand landed gently on his shoulder, startling him. He whipped around to see Kisaka looking at him as he smiled, "It's almost time for Cagalli's speech. And once her speech ends, it will just be like any other party. So stop looking so stiff, Athrun. Lighten up a bit, everything's fine.” Kisaka patted his shoulder once more.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Kisaka." Athrun smiled mildly as he followed him towards the stage where he would be standing behind the podium. He realised he had not seen Cagalli since they both arrived at the hotel hours ago. She must've been busy preparing for her speech and the ceremony procedures, despite all the rehearsals over the past few days. He figured he should bring her some food after all these formal routine has gone out of the way. Athrun knew Cagalli was never great at having her meals, especially when her schedule was fully packed. Food has always have the least priority in her list. Which was why, apart from her personal assistant, Athrun would be knocking on her office door, making sure she has eaten; it gave him more of an excuse to sneak in a couple of minutes to eat with her at the coffee table. Athrun never minded that, despite his massive pile of paperwork to go through each day.

Athrun now stood on stage as he waited for the emcee to start the ceremony. Kisaka and the other captains were standing at the other end of the stage, along with Captain Ramius and Captain Mu La Flaga. The bell rung as the emcee spoke into the mic.

“May I present to you our pride and honour of Orb, bless haumea for our princess and goddess of victory, our Chief Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Atha!”

The crowd clapped as the door opened from one end of the ballroom. Escorted by bodyguards, Cagalli walked through the crowd; there were flashes everywhere and the shuttering sound of the cameras were deafening. It looked daunting and overwhelming, Athrun realised, but Cagalli’s face was still as radiant and firm, as she continued walking past the crowd of people till she reached the end of the stage.

Cagalli held her gown as she tried to balance herself whilst walking up the steep stairs. A hand was suddenly outstretched to her as she looked up to see Athrun standing by the end of the staircase, smiling warmly at her. Smiling, she held his hand and continued up the stairs. The reporters must have enjoyed snapping those photos, Cagalli thought with a laugh. As much as it was surprising enough to see the majority of the public being accepting towards their relationship ever since Cagalli announced it a month ago, reporters would never decline some juicy gossip for their tabloids. Hands warm in his, Athrun escorted her till they reached the podium, and with a gentle bow, Athrun went back in line. The crowd’s murmurs slowly died down as soon as Cagalli tapped onto the microphone.

Back in line, Athrun stood in attention as Cagalli began her speech. As much as Athrun tried to focus on Cagalli’s speech, he couldn’t help but be enthralled by Cagalli’s back. Putting it simply,  she looked beautiful that night. The top half of her dress was embedded with small gems and crystals which covered till her waistline before coming into a long and silky skirt in a shade of cyan. Her hair was kept the same, except for the small hairpin clipped at the side. Her makeup wasn't too heavy either- Cagalli was never a huge fan of makeup anyway. But that made Athrun be pulled into her natural beauty even more. Athrun was glad he didn’t mess up the escort or he would continue to be lost in her eyes when she first looked at him. As he tried to divert his attention to something else, he might be a overthinking things a little too far; it was actually nothing like what his dreams had depicted. Athrun quietly sighed in relief, hoping that the opening ceremony would end quickly so he could enjoy the rest of the night with Cagalli without any worries.

“...And with that note, I would like to warmly welcome everyone to the start of a new beginning, as we strive towards a better place and future for Orb-“

It was then that Athrun noticed at the corner of his eye that smoke started coming through the doors around the ballroom, and within seconds, the room started to turn foggy. The crowd started to murmur words of distress. Cagalli’s bodyguards ran up stage and surrounded her in a protective circle. It did not take long for the whole ballroom to be covered in thick smoke. Soon after, Athrun could hear thuds on the floor and it did not take long before the crowd started to scream and the sound of pounding steps reverberated through the whole room.

“Fuck.” Athrun muttered as he swiftly took out his gun from his waistband as he tried to locate the source of the unidentified smoke. “Cagalli!” Athrun shouted.

“Athrun, I’m here but what’s happening?”

Athrun could hear her voice a few metres away and he sighed in relief. Slowly, he could hear more thuds echoing in the room; it could be people being knocked unconscious by the smoke. Opioids? Chloroform? He covered his nose and mouth with one arm as he tried to detect any suspicious movement. Suddenly, he could hear a loud thud on stage and gunshots following after. Everything went fast after that moment. There were more gunshots heard and a voice he could distinctly recognise.

“Wha- Hey what are you- let go! Athrun!”

“Cagalli!” Athrun ran towards the sound of the voice as he tried to hold in his breath, not wanting to inhale any more smoke. A sudden loud and deep voice echoed through the room, and Athrun tensed.

“Athrun Zala, hope you liked the grand entrance I’ve put up. I’ve brought some friends along with me so I hope they can keep you company while I spend some quality time with your dear princess. Hurry now, the clock’s ticking. You don’t want my pleasant smoke to knock you out too, right? Head to the roof once you’re done. I’ll be waiting.” The voice disappeared seconds after, and he could not detect Cagalli’s voice from anywhere across the room.

“Bastard,” he gritted his teeth. As Athrun took a step forward, his knees weakened, and he found himself kneeling on the ground. The smoke must’ve started to take its effect. _What perfect timing._ He shook his head as he tried his best to keep himself awake and mustering all of his energy, he ran towards the doors as he tried to escape from the smog.

“Going somewhere, Zala?” Athrun turned around to see multiple steel blades which pierced through the smoke, pointing at him. Then, amidst the hazy room, his eyes rapidly detected dark suited figures, slowly coming into view. He still couldn’t identify their faces clearly though, but Athrun could tell they were well armed, and probably masked too. _Around 15 of them huh_. Smirking, Athrun lowered his head and let out a small chuckle. He consciously gripped his gun tighter as he closed his eyes.

_“Just do what your heart tells you, Athrun. That’s what you’ve always been doing, right?”_

“Don’t joke with me, bastards.” Athrun growled.

And with a rapid movement, he whipped out a fixed blade that was concealed around his ankle. He held his knife in a defense position and charged at the armed men. He shot the two men in front of him on the chest accurately. He slid onto the floor and slashed a leg with his knife. A sword then came stabbing straight at him. Athrun somersaulted twice backwards but the sword slashed his right thigh. Athrun winced as he knew the sword was sharp to have made a deep cut on his thigh. He stayed grounded on his knee as 4 more men surrounded him. Trying to breathe minimally with the leftover smoke lingering in the air has gotten more difficult for him. He blinked and shook his head, trying to keep his conscious awake. Before he could fend off the next attack, a sword slashed the side of his arm, then followed by a kick on his chest, flinging him onto the wall. Athrun grunted. He slowly stood, keeping his head down. At this rate, he wouldn't last for 2 minutes. Without much time to react, another man charged at Athrun, grabbing his neck and pounded him against the wall.

This man was at least twice the size of Athrun, and definitely looked strong enough to break his neck with his bare hands. Athrun gagged, trying to grab hold of his bulky, muscular hands.

"I don't know how you managed to stay awake for more than 5 minutes, but your time is up, boy."

Then, a sword pierced through the side of his torso. Athrun eyes widened and he screamed loud;  blood gradually seeping through his shirt and suit.

”Don’t act like some hot shot thinking you can be a hero for the princess, you bastard." And a punch landed on Athrun’s face.

The burly man laughed loudly as the other men behind him joined in. A crude smile flashed across Athrun’s enigmatic face, as he held the burly man's arm. Spatting out a bloodied mucus, he looked up, his emerald green pupils grew stormy and diluted.

"I already said it right... Don't fucking joke with me."

With a swift movement, he threw his knife straight at the man's chest. Grunting, the man let go of his arm. Athrun dropped onto his knees, and without much thought, he pulled the sword out of him. He jerked in pain, blood dripping out of the sword. Athrun stood, gripping the sword tightly. More men started to charge forward now. slashing their swords directly at Athrun. Grunting, Athrun sliced his way through the crowd of men, not caring about the slash that were made onto his arms, or the wound on his side. He was like a beast, stabbing every man he'd seen and dodging the fatal blows made by them. Panting, Athrun pinned the last man onto the ground with his sword tight against his neck. The man laughed sadistically and stared into Athrun’s eyes, showing his blood-filled teeth.

He whispered through his last breath, “Look at you, Zala. You’ll always be one of us. A killer… failure… revolutionist… just like your fa-“

“Go to hell.” Athrun muttered. And he sliced the man’s neck heartlessly.

Ignoring the pain as it continues to sheet through his entire body, he stood up, panting as he peered at the bloodshed around him. All of them were dead. Athrun winced, unconsciously placing a hand onto his side torso; blood gradually coating his suit. He looked at his hand, stained in blood; not just his, but those whom he killed. Seeing blood doesn’t scare him anymore; he has killed too many people throughout his life that he has lost the sympathy for the people who died, good or bad. Athrun didn’t care if he’s deemed a killer, or seen as a failure to the Zala heir.

He would kill for the sake of his only reason for his existence in this world.

“Cagalli.” He graved.

Slowly, he staggered his way to his gun that was strewn across the ballroom. He picked up and checked the cartridge. _3 bullets should be enough_. Athrun slid his gun into his pocket and continued to make his way out of the room, dragging the bloodied sword along with him.

Athrun limped up the stairs, feeling that his injured, right thigh has started to give way. Looking at the widely opened door, he knew that Cagalli would be there- it was as if this bastard was mocking him indirectly, waiting for his arrival. Athrun was enraged; he continued up the stairs which eventually led him to the roof of the hotel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The roof was unexpectedly bright, even though it's probably close to midnight. As Athrun stood at the foot of the door, he squinted his eyes while shielding them with his left hand. It must be the drastic change of brightness from the darkness of the staircase to the bright rooftop that made Athrun's vision a tad blurry. Athrun blinked, as his emerald eyes unconsciously laid onto a figure sitting right in the middle of the rooftop grounds. As his eyes started to adjust to the brightness, he first caught a glimpse of amber amidst all of the bright neon lights from the billboards. It didn't take him three seconds to recognize that amber streak almost immediately; that amber hair blown crazily by the wind.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun shouted, staring at the blonde figure in front of him; strapped onto a chair with her hands tied at the back and legs tied on each leg of the chair, and eyes covered with a black blindfold.

She was sitting there motionless, but as soon as she heard that familiar voice she grew too accustomed to, she whipped her head side to side, trying to find that voice she had missed. "Athrun?!"

Athrun limped quickly, not caring about the pain of his injured thigh slowly spreading throughout his leg as he tried to walk faster to reach Cagalli.

"A-ATHRUN STAY BACK. Don't come any closer!"

Athrun jerked as he halted.

"There's a bomb on me, Athrun. Before the guy left he said that if anyone tries to defuse the bomb and fails, it would detonate. I can't see it but I can hear it ticking." There was fear in Cagalli's voice, and _that_ fear started to intoxicate him too.

"Cagalli... Cagalli, listen to me. Everything's gonna be fine. A-alright? Don't worry I'll-"

"You'll do what, exactly?" A deep, husky voice echoed the roof. Athrun spun around and held his sword in a defense position. A dark shadow appeared from the door, walking towards the bright arena.

A sadistic laugh pierced through the shadows and the unknown man stepped out into the rooftop. A middle-aged man, Athrun presumed- dressed in a black suit, black hair neatly combed, while the sides of his head shaved. His hand held a pistol- a HK P30, Athrun identified rather quickly.

"So this is the Athrun Zala. To have you ruthlessly kill all my henchmen so easily and ready to save the princess? As expected of the Zalas! Should've stopped underestimating you guys, really. But boy have I never been so entertained!" The black haired chuckled as he paced around the rooftop, swirling his pistol with his finger. Athrun followed his movements with his eyes as he continued to stand his guard.

"Who are you?" Athrun barked.

"Oh sorry, where are my manners. I'm Hugo Sauer, a survivor of the Genius Seven in which you presumably destroyed to mere pieces last October. But with the remaining survivors we had, well, we managed and formed a new terrorist group of our own. We've waited so long for this day, Athrun. To have you stand before me, it's like a reunion isn't it?"

Hugo approached the chair which Cagalli was strapped on, and laid a hand on her shoulder. Cagalli flinched at the sudden touch.

"Get your fucking hands away from her!" Athrun shouted, and sprinted towards Hugo. Hugo swiftly pointed the gun at Cagalli's temple. She let out a small gasp, shocked and frightened at the coldness of the gun's nozzle, the smell of gunpowder overwhelming her senses.

Athrun stopped at his tracks and his pupils dilated. He could feel his heart beating quicker then, his breaths short and quick. _This scene is familiar._

You see, Athrun. Your beloved princess over here is actually not our target,"

Hugo then pointed the gun towards Athrun.

"It's you."

Gunshots were fired straight after and next, everything happened so quickly. Athrun rolled to the side instantaneously and without any second thoughts, he charged straight up at Hugo. Hugo’s reaction was immediate, ducking down when Athrun slashed the sword across the man. Hugo charged forward and elbowed Athrun, making him stumble. Hugo fired another shot. Athrun managed to swerve to the side but it slightly grazed his arm. Without any time to react, Hugo flipped Athrun, flinging him to the ground and the sword was strewn across the floor. Athrun cried out in pain. He placed a hand on his side while trying to lift himself up with another hand. But Hugo was too swift for him; he stomped on Athrun’s chest and aimed the gun straight down.

His foot was putting too much pressure on his chest, making Athrun choke out for air. Hugo let out a demonic laugh before looking at Athrun, “You see… I told you we’ll get our revenge. Your father will be so disappointed in you, Zala. You could’ve reigned PLANTS, eliminate all the naturals! Just like what your father des—”

Athrun grabbed Hugo’s hand that had his gun and jerked Hugo forward. Simultaneously, Athrun grabbed Hugo’s collar and hurled him down onto the floor.

Athrun got up and walked towards the grunting man on the ground; his forest emerald eyes became cold as stone. He got on top of Hugo, and pinned the gun down on the ground with his hand. And at that point, Athrun has lost it. He grabbed hold of Hugo’s neck with his free hand, choking him. He gritted his teeth in rage; his voice deep and rumbling with nothing but hatred.

“I’m nothing like my dad. Don’t you fucking talk about him if you want to stay alive.” Athrun hissed as he tightened his grip.

He knew that remembering that incident was a trigger that would release his demonic self. Furious that such people were still existent despite all the pain and suffering everyone went through during that Bloody Valentine War. It was a traumatic event Athrun wished he could forget for the rest of his life. He hated his father so much for placing such ridiculous beliefs onto mankind, thinking it would ever bring peace. _Does this look like it has brought peace then, father? Are you happy now?_

However, the only reply Athrun got from this man beneath him was a snarling laugh. This angered him even more, unconsciously strangling Hugo’s neck tighter. Part of Athrun wished he could just break the neck he’s been strangling with his bare hands; shoot him with every single bullet he had left and stab every part of the body with the sword. But another part of Athrun, wanted Hugo to be arrested and let justice decide his punishment. _I’m not my father._ Slowly, he loosened his grip; and whilst he still had the upper hand, Athrun tried to snatch the gun away from Hugo. But at an instant, Hugo resisted. Without any second thought, Hugo was consistently pulling the trigger, catching Athrun by surprise. Bullets were shot everywhere, and Athrun tried to divert the gun away from pointing to his body.

“You bastard!” Athrun yelled, grabbing Hugo by the arm and twisted it, making him cry out in pain. Athrun briskly took the gun and flung it aside, away from both of them. Athrun, still on top of him threw punches at his face. It was as though anger took over him; blows became stronger each time. Blood started to stain his knuckles, but all Athrun could hear was a low chuckle coming from Hugo’s mouth. Fueled with more hate and rage, Athrun threw one last punch at his face before staggering back to create distance from them. He knew Hugo wouldn't be able to recover quick enough to launch another attack.

Limping further back, he stood at a distance away from Hugo. Athrun didn't take his eyes off him, and he smoothly took the gun from his pocket and shot one at Hugo’s right thigh. Hugo bawled in pain, but it didn’t take him 3 seconds for Athrun to hear Hugo let out a cry of laughter once more. He laid helplessly on the floor, clapping his hands.

“You truly never fail to please me… How does it feel… huh… Zala? To be able to kill everyone you hate. To fight for what you think is ideal that you went against your own kind. Your own people. You’re gonna regret, Zala. For your father’s beliefs are what’s right… for this worl—” Hugo coughed, spatting out blood, but he couldn’t care less.

Athrun remained silent as he watched Hugo bled. He limped forward to the motionless man, with the gun still in his hand, not losing aim. He stopped a few meters away, staring at how helpless and pathetic Hugo looked. It disgusted him, that such people existed. Memories of his father dying in his arms flooded his mind; his father’s last words still breathed hopes of ending the Natural population. The ghost of his father seemed to still haunt him, and Hugo was a nightmare turned to life. What a cruel world.

“Your stance… this aura… j-just… like your f-father. Pity…he can’t… see… this…”

This man before him was like a plague, a threat to the world if people were to be influenced with his ideals. One man like Hugo could be enough to gather and form a new terror, or worse, cause another Bloody Valentine. Just thinking about this made Athrun sick. He body shook in anger, clenching his teeth. He had to put an end to this; to stop this once and for all. The ghost of Patrick Zala will live no more. If he had to be that cold-blooded murderer to save the ones he loved, he would. If he had to go to hell for this, he would. And at that moment, Athrun had lost that last ounce of humanity in him. His forest, emerald eyes turned to slits; cold and emotionless. There were no signs of empathy, hesitation or fear. There was something frightening in his voice as he spoke,

“You can join my father then.”

And _two_ gunshots could be heard at the rooftop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Athrun panted, dropping the unloaded gun like it has turned into a useless piece of weapon. He stared at the dead man coldly; two bullets in his chest, not one bullet was wasted. _I’ve done it… I’ve broke the nightmare curse…Cagalli’s safe._ He heaved another sigh of relief and he turned to the strapped captive. He stumbled as he tried to walk a straight line towards her, his vision getting a tad blurry. Athrun dismissed those thoughts for now, that’s not important.

As he reached to her, Athrun kneeled with one leg, propping his injured leg up, ensuring that it would not worsen any further. Without any hesitance or words, he dropped the sword and took off blindfold off her face, throwing it aside. He stared at his lioness as she squinted hard, her amber eyes trying to get accustomed to the drastic change of brightness. How long has she been strapped here, Athrun wondered. How long did she have to wait for him to rescue her in the darkness? If he came a second too late, what could've happened to her then? Guilt and anger started to engulf his heart, as Athrun stared at her, his emerald green eyes became dull.

_Oh? Cagalli, you’re blurry._ Athrun blinked once.

Cagalli started to regain her vision and she felt a pair of hands cupped her face gently. That touch felt too familiar, and she smiled at the sight of emerald green looking straight at her amber yellow ones. _Why do you look so pale, Athrun?_

"Sorry, I'm late." She heard him say softly. Cagalli shook her head slightly, covering his hand with hers. Athrun blinked again.

"Thank you for saving me." Cagalli breathed, smiling at him, silently observing the clear marks of blood and bruises on his face. Athrun shook his head, blinking once more.

"Hold on. Stay still, Cagalli." Athrun picked up the sword that was on the ground. He slowly brought it to the tied ropes. It was a little blurry, but he managed to cut them while making sure that the sword didn’t scrape her skin. When Cagalli was freed, Athrun was caught off-guard as Cagalli threw her body towards him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Be careful, Cagalli!” Athrun winced.

Cagalli's voice muffled against his neck. "Sorry… but thank you for staying alive, Athrun." Her words gave warmth and relief to his worried heart; he’s glad that she was safe, glad that he wasn't too late, glad that she was in his arms again.

"Can you stand?" Athrun asked, his breathing becoming seemingly shorter and rapid. _You’re getting blurry again, Cagalli._

"Mhmm" she nodded with a smile. Athrun held both of her hands and tried to help her up, but he, himself, was having difficulty regaining his balance. Athrun blinked his eyes once more. _Cagalli, stop moving around._ He tried to focus his vision on her, but it’s getting whiter than before. And in that split second, his world was spinning; without realizing, he fell forward.

“ATHRUN!”

Cagalli’s eyes widened, catching him by his waist at an instant as they fell together. Fear slowly starts to engulf her whole, trying to reassure herself that this man was not lifeless, not now, not ever. She laid him flat on the ground with his head on her lap. In a matter of seconds, she noticed the floor beneath him gradually turning into a pale red. This time, panic has already taken over her, frantically searching for the open wound on his injured body. Opening his blazer, she saw a stab at his side, and another at his lower torso. _How much blood has he lost?_ There’s no denying that his white top was already soiled in a horrifying shade of red; his very own blood. _Fuck._ Cagalli looked at Athrun. He was losing her. His eyes were half closed; she could tell he was trying to keep himself conscious; his lips were purple, not to mention his breathing has become irregular —he was trying to take in as much oxygen as he could. _Fuck._ Cagalli cradled his face with her two hands. _Cold. So cold._ Cagalli didn’t realise that she was gasping for air herself. She didn’t know what to do, her mind was all over the place; except that she has been trying to avoid the three traumatic words that kept replaying in her head- _he is dying_.

“A-Athrun…Athrun, y-you’re bleeding too much. Fuck. C-come… get up. We’ll get help,” Cagalli said, but no matter how _calm_ she has said it, there’s still the extreme trepidation all over her face.

“H-help us… s-some..one… p-please…” she softly cried through her sobbing, silently hoping for  anyone in this empty roof could hear her pleas. “A-any—”

Something interrupted her and she sees a pale, cold hand gently resting on hers. She couldn’t bring herself to look at him, afraid that she might lose the last bit of sanity in her.

“C-Cagalli…”

“I-I’m here… You… you gotta stay awake…O-okay, Athrun.” Cagalli breathed hard as she tried to stay calm but her body wouldn’t stop trembling.

Without any hesitation, Cagalli looked at the gown of her dress. Picking up the sword laid next to her, she picked it up and sliced the bottom of gown so she could rip the rest apart with her bare hands. Hurriedly, she took the ripped cloth and placed it on Athrun’s severe open wound as she exerted pressure on it, hoping it would miraculously stop bleeding.

Athrun, who was sub-conscious, peered down and saw her hands frantically trying to suppress the excessive loss of blood. Her hands together with a piece of cloth were drowning in an unsightly shade of red. She didn’t care how her gown was stained red with too much blood.

_Ah… I’m bleeding._

Athrun opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything with that last bit of energy he had left, “Ca…galli.” Shakily, he brought his hands and laid it on top of hers, stopping her from continuing any further. _It’s no use now, Cagalli._

“W-what are you doing, Athrun? I need to… stop this… b-before you bleed… anymore… h-help is… coming.”

Cagalli’s eyes were fully dilated as she tried to stay sane; for the sake of him and herself. She couldn’t care less about the mess she’s in.  She couldn’t care less about her gown that was shabbily torn, using it as a piece of cloth to tend to a wound she helplessly thought she could save. She couldn’t care less about her own fatigue, not when someone she loved so much is dying in front of her very face. She couldn’t care less that tears wouldn’t stop flowing down her face.

In turmoil, she gripped the torn, bloody cloth and screamed.

“I… won’t m-make… it…” Athrun wheezed through his words. He couldnt take his eyes off her, although he knew she was trying to stop herself from breaking down even more.

“Shut…up…” Cagalli’s voice was brittle, shaking in anguish. “I… w-won’t leave you. H-help is c-coming… C-come…on…”

With as much energy Cagalli could ever muster, she lifted Athrun up. _Help us, please._ But his weight was too overbearing and she was too weak. _Somebody save us._ She just couldn’t lift him up. _Please._ A soft whimper escaped her trembling lips as she tried once more. _He’s going to die._ All she could stare at was the bloodied body. He looked like he was drifting away from her with every passing second, yet she couldn’t do anything about it. Frustrated at herself, she let out another loud cry that pierce through the dark gloomy sky.

Her head was hung low; breathless and tired from screaming. She gasped for air. Cagalli clenched her fist, hating herself for being weak, for being powerless.

Quivering, Athrun brought his shaky left hand and lifted her face. She looked at him helplessly, and the words he said next imprinted in her.

“L-live… F…fight…”

Cagalli shook her head in denial, hopelessly trying to stop her tears from flowing even further. Bringing her face to his forehead, she gave him a long chaste kiss.

Letting go, her lips trembled as she looked back at the midnight haired. A warm smile slowly formed on his lips. Cagalli broke once more.

“H-How…. can you be s-smiling… at a time like this…y-you bastard.” Her voice cracked. He knew she didn’t mean it; that was her way of masking through her emotions.

“H-hey… s-smile f-for… m-me…… c-can y-you…”

Cagalli was shocked to hear that coming from his mouth. She looked at him blankly, not knowing what to think humanely anymore; she originally thought her heart has already been accustomed to _this_ pain. Then why did it sound so painful?

A nod was the only thing she could give at that point. And she gave him the most _pathetic_ , mirthless, smile she could ever show. If a smile was what he wanted from her, she would do that.

It didn’t take long for Athrun to give a soft chuckle which eventually turned into a hiss due to the agonizing pain he felt in his torso.

“Hmm… Still the… same… fiery… p-princess… I love”

“S-stop acting cool,” Cagalli brushed a hair away from his blanched face and gave a heartfelt smile—one that didn’t look forced but underneath it lies a heart and spirit that’s slowly breaking together with him, together with the tears from her eyes.

She continued, despite her voice being cracked and raw.

“Y-you made me to who I am today. My best friend, my companion……my lover. I’ve lived the happiest days of my life whenever I’m with you. I’m sorry… for what you’ve been going through… for me… for us. If you die… I feel as though I’m dying together…with you.” Fighting back her tears, she gave a wan, painful smile, knowing that time is running short.  This is the least she could do, Cagalli thought to herself; the least she could do without making it seem any more tormenting that it already is. She will give him peace.

Athrun laid motionless, he assumed that his heart was steadily losing its rhythm. He gazed at the amber maiden in front of him. He saw her mouthing words which he couldn’t seem to hear. His eyelids started to droop slowly and the surroundings around her were turning white. _Ahh… so this is how it feels to die._ He wheezed again, knowing well that breathing has gotten close to impossible now.

Looking at her, his mind unconsciously retraced back to memories he distinctly remembered; _eating breakfast at their favourite balcony, quiet cuddles in their room, walking by the beach, those rare occasions where Cagalli would attempt to cook without trying to burn down the kitchen, how she would always wait for him to come home to her. Their home. His home._

Silently, his fingers moved, searching for her hand. Cagalli understood instantly, and reciprocated by gripping it tight in her stead. _I followed my heart, Cagalli. Just like you said. Thanks to you, I broke my nightmare’s curse. You’re finally safe now._

She clamped her mouth shut, one hand covering her mouth to stop herself from letting out any incoherent sobs.

A tear slid down his cheek as he smiled through his last,

“I-I’m… happy… I got t-to… meet… y-you…..…Li-ve....”

And the unsettling night would never seem to end until the streets of Orb were stained with her own tears.  

It was never a quiet night after all, for it was once again broken by a wail of anguish at the very same rooftop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> After over a year, I have FINALLY posted this up. I've been wanting to try this new and unfamiliar genre, and what would be better to explore this with my first OTP love. I was actually quite hesitant not to post this up, especially when I'm so inexperienced and new to this kind of genre. Nevertheless, I'm satisfied with how this turned out, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Oh man I hope the ending leaves a satisfactory impact. I believe that Athrun did not regret what he did, but rather, Cagalli has somewhat pushed him to do what he feels is right. If it wasn't for her, I think the outcome would be different. 
> 
> There are definitely some parts that became my favourite, no matter how many times I've read them, they brought chill to my spine lol. However, there are parts where I think it could be done better, and hoping to improve on them. It was really hard to describe some parts of the story, especially when it comes to the fight scenes. But I hope you guys were able to visualise the scenes in your head and feel the emotions and suspense portrayed through the story like an action movie! I think that's why I find action fics so enjoyable to read. 
> 
> Would love love loveee to hear your thoughts! Feedbacks are most welcome! :D


End file.
